In a computing environment utilizing a shared pool of configurable computing resource, also referred to as a cloud computing environment, computing resources including, for example, the hardware and software need to be set up or configured according to the needs of the users. Cloud configuration may be considered as the process of setting hardware and software details for components or elements of a cloud environment so that they can interoperate and communicate to meet the needs of the users commissioning the computing resources.
The complexities of a cloud environment make such configuration more challenging than would be the case in a single-location, homogenous network. For instance, the provider of the computing resources in the cloud environment has to enable service for users in various locations, using different hardware and software components. Further, the provider has to ensure that the service is reliable, performance is acceptable and communications are secure.